User talk:EvilMummy
Welcome Hi EvilMummy, welcome to the Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ballerinas.jpg page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ImSibo (Talk) 14:38, August 8, 2011 : Thanks for the welcome. I'm an intermittent contributor for any wiki, but since I had completed the set and no-one else had posted a picture, I thought I would, and it was time to give back a bit for all the use I have had of this site. Requests Hey! cassieree28 here! Thanks for your help in getting me a few frogs. Would you be able to send me a frog from levels 16-21? If you're ever looking for Black Chroma Sol, Glass Chroma Sol, Glass Chroma Insero, Or Ligo's, Contact me and I'd be more that happy to send you some :) 08:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) cassieree28 : cassieree28, time to slow down and start doing some of the work yourself. I have sent you quite a few frogs, but you should not ask for more than one of a set, and then breed the remainder yourself. Breed! Level up! The weekly sets will wait. With the latest update, you get to do past sets. Start giving back to the community. EvilMummy 13:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, EM... I greatly appreciate the help with the frogs, especially the Bulbus. I won't be able to get to them until I get home tonight, but I'll rush the shipment on the Bulbus and start breeding them for release into the wild. There must be a hundred requests for Bulbus out there... why on earth did you pick me to give one to? Dougbiss 14:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : I had added you to my neighbour list already, looked at your habitats, and the tone of your request, and thought you would be able to help :) Also, it closed off your request which I had already sent you one item for. EvilMummy 14:18, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you for your kindness. If you ever need anything, just let me know and I'll do what I can. By the end of the weekend, I should be able to start sending out some Bulbus, and then we can get this issue to go away. I remember how annoying it was back when the Lanterna and Glacio were so rare, and now everyone has them. :) Dougbiss 14:27, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Djoeyoung here. I used the Request page and tried to clean up the html and made a big mess of it. I DID get my frog though! September 13, 2011Djoeyoung10 20:39, September 13, 2011 (UTC) adopting the wiki Hello. I would like you to put your input here please. 00:16, January 26, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 I think we should support this.WallyRuss 05:11, January 26, 2012 (UTC)